Like Rain
by Dreams of
Summary: My nights were not empty, but they were not filled either. Something would always be missing when he walked away.


**Like Rain**

_1. Him._

Pairings: Demyx/Zexion

Rating: M

Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, mild one-sided fluff, mild angst.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts of Final Fantasy

Summary: My nights were not empty, but they were not filled either. Something would always be missing when he walked away.

I hurt myself again, the worst part is that there was no one else to blame. I couldn't blame him, no matter how much I wanted to. He was like the rain, cold and brooding… He was not a refreshing shower of sparkling drops on my face, he was the kind of rain that goes on for days with the intent of forcing you into bed with a draining sort of depression in your chest. I felt small and needy while he slid his body against mine.

I just wanted him to wrap me up and hold me against him. I wanted to cry in some odd place in my mind but I knew that I would and could not do that. His fingers were on the hem of my pants and his tongue was in my mouth. I tore through his storm-cloud colored hair and felt his teeth scrape against my lips. I didn't care that it hurt. I didn't care that he grabbed me too roughly and exacted a pained gasp and shuddering moan. I wanted to be close to him and sex was the best I could get.

He'd never understand the few moments in which I felt like I mattered to him. He would never comprehend with all of his intelligence, the way that him inside of me groaning from the pleasure, made me feel. I loved those moments where I could please him. He wrestled my pants off and only broke the connection of our lips for a moment before he was nipping at my neck and leaving love marks all down it. Everyone would know once again but I didn't care much. I wanted him to be happy with this, if he was happy with it I would be too. In a way.

"Zexion," I moaned when his fingers teased my entrance. He pushed my head back into the pillow upon my own bed and he thrust three digits into my mouth. I didn't have to be told what to do, I sucked hard on them and lathered them in my own spit. The smirk on his face was priceless. The corner of his mouth twitched a little as he watched with half-lidded eyes. He chuckled when I shifted to grasp him softly but he pulled back his fingers and moved my arm out of the way. I laid exposed for him and he took in the picture like always before he pushed one finger in and then two, he stretched and prodded before inserting the third. I gasped, squirmed, moaned and scratched at the sheets while he teased but stopped as soon as he pulled away. A few shaken exhalations were the only sound in the room for a few moments.

I looked at him. The look on his face was always the same right before he pushed into me, it was something akin to concern. I waited for the question, that one fucking question that always got me.

"Are you ready, Demyx?" He said my name softly while he brushed his clean hand through my hair like he cared. His small smile was delicate and genuine which was a rarity I was thankful for. I held onto his hand softly and he chuckled lightly before he kissed my forehead and pressed up against me. The moments went by slowly, with anticipation I shook a little and nudged into him. His eyes were trained onto mine and in those few minutes I could always convince myself this was more than sex to him. Both of his hands which were entwined in mine were held above my head on the pale grey pillow. I relaxed myself when he eased into me but could barely remain focused as the burning took over but then was replaced with a shuddering feeling of _fullness_. He smiled while I let out an uneasy breath and grasped his hands more with my eyes shut. He kissed along my cheekbones and beside my eyes until I opened them once more and he knew to move then. The skin he had kisses so delicately tingled, unaccustomed to the gentle affection he had shown. If my conscious thought wasn't completely focused on him inside of me, I would have thought about the gesture and how it made my heart burst a little.

We knew each other so well it was almost scary. Each motion we made was formed together as if we had choreographed the scene and our moans were repetitive in their pitches. Time passed quickly while his hips bucked into mine and eventually one of his hands reached in between us and grasped at my erection. I could have screamed when his fingers slid over me and his penis hit against a sweet spot. His body was on fire yet cold like the shadows that were his home and I loved it. His free hand was on my chest and his lips were inches away from mine as he leaned over me to angle himself differently. The feeling was amazing as he pounded into my entry mercilessly and brushed our mouths and tongues together. The sounds he forced from my lips made him smile into the kiss but I could barely focus on that. He released my lips and rested our faces together while panting and straining against my body while I clung to him pathetically and ran my hands all over his back. I let myself get lost in the feelings that tore through me because I couldn't think past _him_. It was _his_ body, it was _his_ hot breath on my neck, it was _his_ moan that pressed against my ear.

"D-Demyx…" He shuddered before he released his seed far into me and with a few last thrusts to ride out his orgasm I felt a rising feeling in my chest. He cried my name! My free hand smashed our faces together in a game of hide and seek with his tongue. His pumping on my erection became faster which was uncommon. He was full of surprises. If he finished before me he never jerked me… I was expecting the absence of his body so when he pulled out of me with a cringe and ended the kiss I was not shocked. I was however startled when his mouth wrapped around me. I pulled his hair and felt him smile before I smacked into the back of his throat. I felt a joy I had not felt before and it was like suffocating in perfection.

Moans suddenly filled my room, but all I could think of was the warmth of his mouth and the patterns his tongue traced onto the underside of me. I shivered, my thighs shook and I almost bit my lip open with the way I was biting it so fiercely to hold myself back from just exploding.

"Zex.. Zexy… oh God," I moaned that over and over with all the sin floating around me. His hair brushed along my inner thigh, I was aware of his nails digging into my hip to prevent me thrusting into him and I barely felt his teeth grazing me through the sensual warmth he had enveloped me in. I was so close to climax I felt like my whole body was tingling with anticipation before my innards would clench and relax after the culmination of his efforts.

"I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" I stuttered before I came into his awaiting mouth. His throat closed around me a little and I cried out, his name of course. I was clichéd and stupid but I didn't care. He chuckled and wiped his mouth before sitting up. He was so beautiful with sweat on his body in a light sheen, sleep in his eyes and exhaustion written over every movement. He simply knelt in between my spread legs and he did nothing but stare at me. What was he waiting for, I thought to myself.

"Stay with me?" I meekly asked before he could move from the bed. I extended my arms and looked hopeful in my tired state but he looked unchanged. He was thinking…

"I have patrol in an hour or so." His voice was tired sounding and I really wished he would just lay with me…

"We could shower and then relax, I could read to you." I offered and he looked far away again.

"I don't know, maybe another time."

"That's what you always say." I replied softly. I felt very dirty suddenly and very used.

"You still ask."

"You still give me hope that you might say yes." I countered with anger and frustration that had been pent up. He only shrugged in response which made me angrier but it all melted away when he tenderly kissed my forehead. He left me there like normal, laying in our cum and sweat. I felt disgusting.

I showered and changed my sheets before I reached for my sitar and strummed gentle chords just to watch the water splash gently through the tubs I had set up in the room. They were there. I could always vanish with them… But… Maybe he really did care like it seemed every time we had sex. I just wanted him to want me. To really want _me_, and not just what I could offer him.

He had never reciprocated like that… maybe there was hope. I smiled to myself and ignored the feeling of unworthiness that hung off of my flesh, because there was hope that Zexion was warming up to me.

He was just like summer rain when he smiled, he was like a storm at sea, he was like an almost frozen shower upon a mountain… He was beautiful, cold, hot, passionate and empty all at once. He was my rain, my sustenance. I was sick, so sick.

When I woke in the morning a red rose was on my sitar and blood rushed all over as my pulse sped. A note was attached to it and as I read, I felt like my legs would give out. The tiny swirled scrawl was delicate and the ink was a soft blue color. I knew who it was from without having to see the signature and I also knew that he did not own that color ink… Did he buy it specially, I wondered to myself.

_Demyx, _

_Happy one-year. It's not traditional, but it's been a year. I owe you more flowers._

_Zexion_.

Once the words sunk in it was hard to resist the excitement swirled into nervousness and a staggering happiness that the others all told me I could not possibly feel. I knew that I could though, somewhere in my soul, I could feel stirring feelings that swept me away with their gusting tides. All of it had been sparked by the notion that Zexion thought I meant something.


End file.
